Eyes Color of Insanity
by Kebler-Elf
Summary: Escaping into the real world, Alice begins to cause trouble. Having a sick, twisted way of ideal fun, she catches the eye of the Titans, but also of the criminal mastermind, Slade. My, what a mad world this is!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: Do not own Teen Titans.**

**Memo: New Titan's story. I've created about two, or so, in the past that I started but never did finish, which resulted in them being deleted. But, I hope this one is different. I have high hopes of finishing it, and high hopes of getting fans for this story. I thank you in advance for reading. I'll much appreciate reviews, too. :]**

**Mental Illness**

_"Our sweet little treasure, dear." The woman cooed softly towards the little girl in her arms. "Alice, our Alice, my precious little Alice." She cooed again._

Her emerald eyes flickered from wall to wall. A distanced look in them as her lips quivered from a smile to a nasty frown.

_"Alice, can you say mommy?" The woman asked her daughter for the third time that day. The little girl was now two years old, and had not spoken a single, solid word. "Come on. Say mommy." The woman face stretched as she smiled._

_Alice pointed to a picture in the book she held. She moved her small, milky white index finger to the word 'Mom'. Alice held a tiny smile upon her lips._

_"No Alice. No. I want you to say it." The woman exhaled and shook her head, picking up the little girl before going into another part of the house._

One hand aimlessly played about with the ends of her brown locks. Her other hand clenched and unclenched on the fabric she had to wear.

_"How could you do this to me?" The woman had asked her husband. Pain and shock emitted in her tone._

_"There's obviously no more chemistry between us! We're only still together because of her. If it wasn't for her, you know I wouldn't be here." The man spoke honestly. All the while he pointed at Alice, whom sat in the corner of the room, playing with a stuffed white rabbit she was given as an infant._

"And so you're just going to throw it all away for some tramp you met at a bar?" The woman cried out. "You're just going to abandoned us?!"

_"Don't you talk about her like that!" The man shouted back._

_Alice looked up at that moment and realized it was going to be the last time she was ever going to see her parents together in the same room. Her face etched nothing, as her eyes told nothing but whispers of boredom. She brought her white rabbit up to her chest and pressed her lips together as her mother pulled her up from her arm and out the house._

A low, menacing growl sounded off from the back of her throat; which was decorated with faint, pale scars. Her body shook itself softly back and forth to the rhythm that began playing in her mind; a soft, haunting melody.

_"Alice, come here. Come to mommy." The woman spoke out in a raspy voice._

_Alice stood close to the wall, on the other side of the room. She watched her mother, but made no motion to agree or disagree to the command her mother just made. She had witnessed the changed her mother went through after that encounter with her father. What was once caring and loving turned into something torturous and haunting. Like wonderland with an evil Queen of Hearts._

_"Alice. I said come to mommy." The woman repeated, her tone becoming harsh._

_Again, Alice remained motionless. And still, at the ripe age of eight, she still hadn't uttered a word. Everyone who encountered her thought her as a mute._

_"Alice! Come here now!" The woman, now impatient, walked up and grabbed her daughter by the arm, jerking her forward. "You know what happens when you don't listen to mummy." Her mother's once beautiful, elegant face was nothing but turmoil with the stench of alcohol radiating from her mouth._

_Alice fought to get out of her grasp, but seemed too weak. A sort of panic soon engulfed her as she watched her mother grabbed the white rabbit and toss it in the fireplace. Sorrow, pain and anger roared loudly in Alice's eyes._

_"Now come here you little brat; time to suffer the consequences." Her mother had jerked her to the kitchen and began to get the machete she would hit her with._

_"No!" Alice spoke out clearly._

Her body had jerked from a sitting position to the now far end of the wall, away from the door. A pleased, disturbed look dominated her facial features. Her body became sort of hunched and her arms up a little, in the position as if to jump in front of a child and yell out 'boo'.

_Alice stood against the wall of the kitchen with a blank expression as she watched her mother twitch violently on the tile floor. Gibberish overflowed her mouth as her eyes became wide open one second and hardly open the next. Neighbors had heard terrible screams and soon the result of her father in the other room talking with police._

_"Alice…" Her father whispered out._

_She turned her head slowly to look at him. She had done something. Done something bad. Her father beckoned her over and soon strangers began doing things to her. Tests. Questions. More tests. More questions. All the while, nothing poured out of her mouth. Quiet she remained._

_"I'll miss you, Alice." Her father kissed her forehead and watched as they took her away._

_Alice then screamed like she never had before. Her screamed filled with so much emotion. Anger. Rage. Sorrow. Hatred. Madness. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: Do not own Teen Titans.**

**Mental Illness**

Guards walked up and down the dull, gray halls of Jump City Asylum. The groans, moans and screams of the poor souls echoed off the walls day and night. Alice's room was separated from the other rooms; a lone, quiet area where she nourished. It took years for her to mumble out words, a few months after that to speak clearly. Yet, she spoke them wise and maturely. Every now and then, a series of laughter echoed from her room or terrible, bone chilling screams.

According to the records of the asylum, Alice was the most mysterious.

Tonight, Alice settled herself in the corner of her small room; her eyes almost lifeless as she stared at the opposite side of the room. Her mind began to wonder slowly until a hard knock at the door made her mind wonder back.

"Alice, you know the drill." A guard spoke.

Alice smiled lazily and stood. Her small figure glided over softly to the far end corner of the room. She curiously looked over at the guard that began opening the door. "I've never seen you around before."

"I've recently been hired by the warren." The guard spoke.

Alice inspected the man. She chuckled lightly. "New man, huh?" Alice smiled grew wider. "Didn't the warren explain to you who I am?"

The guard seemed to adjust his pants a bit higher. Alice noticed the gulp stuck in his throat and noticed the look in his eyes that called out for help. She noticed how his once confident posture was now sloppy.

"What business do you have?" Alice spoke out; her grin was one of a Cheshire cat.

"The warren sends this, as a birthday greeting." A guard started stiffly and presented Alice with a cupcake with pink and purple frosting.

Alice's smile vanished. Her face now blank as she cocked her head to the side. The guard stumbled on his feet as he placed the treat in the middle of the room. Alice inclined her head forward, making stray pieced of hair topple against the side of her face. "The warren must've not explained so well to you." Alice's smiled began appearing again. "I think you're the birthday gift the warren had for me."

"No, no. I think-" The guard cut his sentence short as he began to back away towards the door.

"I think it's time to play." Her tone full of malice as she began moving her head side to side and began chanting 'time to play' over and over in a taunting tone.

"Alice, please, stop..." His voice was ragged; his breathing short and heavy.

She giggled madly and she continued taunting him. She watched with joy as the man began holding onto his head; as he fell to his knees and how his screams began to be music.

"Alice!" A sharp pellet snuck itself into her neck before it fell to the ground, her body soon next to it. "Alice, not again." The warren walked in.

Alice narrowed her eyes quickly at the pudgy man that stood at the door way. Two other guards had come and took the new man away, who was now laughing lightly to himself. The warren shook his head and chuckled.

"You're a crazy kid." The warren heartily said. He looked her over once, twice and then three times before turning his back on her.

"Get me out of here!" Alice yelled out; her eyes somewhat wide as she hugged herself.

The warren just laughed out loud and shook his head. "Not by a long shot. You're a priceless thing." He started for the door as he continued to shake his head. Half of his body was already out the door when screams began. "Monster!" was repeated over and over by the employees and the patients. "Monster!" Crashes nearby made the clinic shake, causing more screams.

Alice stared at the door after she heard it shut loudly. She was alone, yet she was calm as can be. She looked up and began to wonder. She heard a call of sorts, strange and unusual groan of a beast before she heard, more like saw, the crash of the monster again. The back wall of her room came crashing down with parts of the ceiling. She moved back to the front of the room as she saw what was happening. Time seemed to have slowed as she saw the gooey form of a burgundy colored beast. She saw the beast lay there and suddenly turning into a man; the sleeping form of a man.

"We got him!" She heard yelling outside. A band of five members appeared outside the crashed building. She knew well who these characters are.

She felt the cool breeze rush in and hit her in the face. The scent of rubble and dirt mixed in into her nostrils. She saw the trees past the destruction and felt a sensation in her bones. Without quick thinking, she took off. Jumping on top of broken wall, over the form of the sleeping man and out the room, she rushed into the woods to hide away from the misery she was put in for a decade. She could taste the air on her tongue; the grass and soil in her toes, before she felt a tight grip around her torso and arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" A male voice spoke to her. She turned to look at the face of Robin, the leader of the titans.

"Away." Alice merely whispered with a sinister smile. She felt the pang of pain that she sent him. He gasped as he felt his head bizarre. He groaned silently as he felt it again, harder this time and fell to his knees, trying to make sure his head wasn't inflating.

Alice closed her eyes and with as much force she could muster, she ripped the rope around her and darted again, deeper into the woods.

She didn't dare look back. She kept her legs moving forward, faster and faster. The yells and calls of the titans were becoming distant as she zigzagged around the trees. Deeper into the darker part where the light of the moon barely seeped through; she came to a stop. She felt hyped from the adrenaline and grinned. All she heard around her were crickets, softly playing music to the night. She began walking silently in a random direction; snapping twigs and crushing leaves under her feet. She had gotten lucky. Now it was time to test how much luck she really did have. She laughed loudly up to trees and danced to the rhythm in her mind.

* * *

"I'm pooped." Beast Boy complained once they were back at the tower.

"Two attacks in one day. This has Slade written all over it." Robin announced as he set off to the computer screen. "We need to find out what's he's after this time." Robin flinched lightly as he laid a hand on his head.

"Friend Robin is alright?" Starfire asked curiously, flying up to him with deep concern in her bright green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Robin shook his head. 'I can't help but have a feeling we have another troublemakers in our hands besides Slade.' He thought bitterly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Note: The title for this story was originally "Mental Illness" But, I thought of that title being lame. So, after listening to a favorite band of mines, I've came up with this title. Please take time to review and it will be much appreciated :]**

**Eyes Color of Insanity**

* * *

Tapping of the keys on the keyboard quietly echoed along the dark room. The silhouette of a figure danced madly with the light that showed off the computer screen. Robin kept hunched close at the machine, eagerness radiating from his form, determination seeping from his features.

"Robin?" The half machine, half human, Cyborg, said.

Robin continued on his task on the computer, not even reacting to his name.

"Robin, it's past midnight, give it a rest and hit the sack." Cyborg yawned out loud.

At this Robin groaned out some, but did not turn his attention to his team mate. "He's out there. We need to find out to stop him from causing anymore trouble." He masked eyes scanned the screen up and down before scanning the next page.

"Man, we're going to find him. He's going to go down, but it'll be no good if you ain't got any sense." Cyborg yawned and eyed his leader wearily. "See you in the morning." Was all he said before walking out of the room and a soft 'swish' was heard at the door closed.

"He's out there. And then that girl." He mumbled angrily. He shook his head before slamming his fists down on the keyboard and getting up.

* * *

Alice quietly roamed the woods in the dark night. Her bare feet covered in dirt as her hair held bits of leaves. She had shed her asylum wear and had given herself a different attire from it. So now she bared a strip of cloth that just covered her breasts and a clumsy made skirt. Anyone who would see her would think of her as a wild child, a strange figure roaming the woods like a beast. But, that's how she felt. A beast; strong, curious and out of control.

She knew she was in Jump City, yet she didn't know it what direction to go in. She made wide, long circles in the woods for half the night already, and still, her eyes wide in caution and wonder. She began to hear a distant buzzing sound and followed it.

"Cars?" Her soft voice mumbled out into the cold air breeze. She had spotted a small road, and roads led to cities. She grinned and bowed her head to the side. Her lips began trembling softly and she felt a tingly vibration in her vocal cords as she began to hum. She jumped down from the small ledge she was up on and began running in the direction of the city.

* * *

"Titan's, there's trouble!" Robin exclaimed out as the alarm went off, red light flashing every other second.

The five teens all exited through the tower doors. Robin was in the lead and so then there was Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy in the end. Each with their fastest transportation, they headed towards the city park, whish resided in the midst of Jump City.

As they approached, they heard no screams, no roars, saw no smoke, nor no beast. They were perplexed at first, but then noticed a small, single level building with cracks and a broken door. A group of by standers watched with distress and muttered to one another as to who would do such a thing.

"What seems to be the danger here?" Robin asked a young woman who stood the closest to them.

"It's the children!" She cried out. "My daughter and others, they, they killed their teacher!" She began sobbing and the man next to her embraced her and turned her away from the scene.

"Murder?" Cyborg uttered as he took a step closer to the building.

"Careful, it can still be dangerous; Raven try to get an insight on this." Robin ordered as he walked around the building. He heard laughter; the children inside were laughing as he heard others make kitten sounds. Cautiously, he kicked the backdoor in and gasped as he saw about eight students, all at least of four years old, just roaming the room. A woman lay motionlessly near the blackboard. "What in the world-?" He mumbled as his mind tried to digest what was going on.

"Robin, we have someone here who can tell us what happened." Raven appeared with a teenage girl with a severe acne problem and dirty blonde hair.

"I ran out before I could really see anything." The girl started; a distinctive lisp to her. "I was putting juice boxes in the fridge with a heard someone outside the backdoor, making strange noises. I tried to ignore it, and so when I finished, this girl walked in muttering she wanted to play." The girl started looking around and hunched a bit closer. "I think she was a bit coo-coo in the head and so I walked over to the other side of the room to call the police and that's when I heard the children scream out. The teacher had just parked her car and so I ran out to get her. She ran in, but I had stayed out until I saw the crazy chick just waltz, literally, back outside and down that way." She pointed towards the north side of the city. "She seemed pretty pleased in whatever she had done." She then began to sob. "I feel so guilty."

"It's alright." Robin told her. He looked over the room and saw asylum employees talking to the children quietly. "This must be the work of Slade." Robin hissed over to Raven, once the witness had left and gone to a police officer.

"But she said it was a girl who walked in."

"What if he put her up to this? He's not an idiot." Robin tried helplessly to convince her, and he, that Slade had something to do with this. But, there was no denying that the girl that escaped from the asylum was behind this. But, how did she do it and most importantly, why? "This doesn't make any sense." He whispered.

* * *

"You say good-bye, and I say hello." Alice sang out then giggled. "What a catchy tune." She had started humming the song over to herself after hearing in on a hipster's radio as she was crossing the street.

"Lookin' good dollface." A pair of thugs had whistled out to her.

Alice cocked her left brow at them before turning the back of her head to them. Now that she was out and free from the miserable place that had caged her for ten, long, agonizing years. She wasn't about to spoil it by hanging around the wrong crowd. She laughed at this thought crossed her mind.

She spent the whole day, checking out the city. A few playmates here and there in the secluded areas she encounter and she had once again, ended up in the woods. Not as far off as she was once, but away from the roaring of motors, the screams of children, mad or not, and just the socializing all together.

"I once thought the city would be filled with adventure. But where are they now?" She talked to herself as she circled around a tree that was filled with initials from lovesick teens. With her nail, she slashed one heart down the middle and giggle.

"Well, hello there." Alice heard a strange, deep, male voice surround her. She wasn't startled, or nervous, but remained completely emotionless about it as she kept circling around the tree.

"Hello." Her voice echoed out into the night. She felt a swift breeze from behind her as so she turned her head in the direction it would stop at. "Who are you?" She stretched out words as she furrowed her thin brows.

"Someone who you can help you, Alice." He said as her name seemed to roll off perfectly from his tongue.

Alice's lips broke out into a wide grin before they parted into a maniacal laugh that rung through the woods as a sad, creepy, chilling melody. Just as her laugh broke out, it soon came to a halt. "No one can help me. My, don't you see? The help I was given withered me away to practically nothing." She cackled as she dramatically slipped down the tree to the ground. Her hands found a small, dying flower and so she placed it in her palms. "And so I repeat; who are you?" She again stretched out the last three words.

This time, the stranger walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. A tall, muscular man hidden away in a red and black body suit; his head covered in a matching red and black mask with only one eye glistening in the night. He looked down at Alice and continued to watch her. Yes, just like he had been doing since her escape the night before. Not only did her characteristics intrigue him, but the fancy ways of her appearance. And so, at that moment Alice looked at him, dead straight in the eye. They were a bright, dark green, sparkling with the color of insanity.

"Who. Are. You?" She spoke up again, her light, peach lips formed into a flat, thin line on her pale, heart shaped face.


End file.
